I Love You, Naru
by DemonicAngel159
Summary: Okay, this is my first story. And, if anyone that has the same story, I'm really sorry. She had a boyfriend, she grew up with him. To her he was the only one for her, the most important and precious. But to him he was just another girl.... FemNaruxSasu


AN: My First story. Okay in here, Sasuke is playboy but he only loves Naru.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

She had a boyfriend, she grew up with him. To her he was the only one for her, the most important and precious. But to him he was just another girl....

Naru: hey, wanna go to a movie?  
Sasuke: I can't.  
Naru: Why, do you need to study at home or something?  
Sasuke: Er...no.  
Naru:...Then what are you doing?f  
Sasuke: I'm meeting up with... a friend.

It was always like that with him, he meets girls infront of her, like it was nothing. To him, she was just another one of his girlfriend. The word "love" never came out of his mouth, only her's.

Ever since she's known him she has never heard the word "I love you" from him before. There weren't anniversaries at all. He didn't say anything from the first day and it continued till 100 days...200 days...

Everyday, before we say good bye, he would just hand her a doll, everyday, without fail. She didn't know why... Then, one day...

Naru: Erm... Sasuke?  
Sasuke: What... don't drag, just say it.  
Naru: I love you.  
Sasuke:...Erm, you...what..? Just take this doll... and go home.

That was how he ignored her 'three words' and handed her the doll. Then he disappeared, as if was running away. The dolls she recieved from him everyday, filled her room, one by one. There were many...

Then one day came, her 15th year old birthday. When she got up in th morning, she pictured a party with him. She stranded herself in her room, waiting for his call.

But... lunch passed, dinner passed... and soon the sky was dark... he still didn't call. It was already tiring to look at the phone anymore.

Then around 2 in the morning, he suddenly called her and woke her from her sleep. He told her to go outside her house, she was so excited.

Naru: Sasuke.  
Sasuke: Here, take this.

And again, he handed her a little doll...

Naru: What's this?  
Sasuke: I didn't give it to you yesterday, so I am giving it to you now. I'm going home now, bye.  
Naru: Sasuke, wait! Do you know what today is?  
Sasuke: Today? What about it?*

Her heart sank, she thought he would remember her birthday. He turned around and walked away like nothing happened. But before he could get away...

Naru: Wait!  
Sasuke: You have something to say?  
Naru: Tell me... tell me that you love me.  
Sasuke: What... did you say?  
Naru: Tell me... please. It's just three words.  
Sasuke: I don't want to say... that I love someone so easily. if you are desperate to hear it, then find someone else.

That was what he said. Then he ran off. Her legs felt numb... and she collapsed to the ground. He didn't want to say it easily...How could he... she felt that... Maybe he is not the right guy for her.

After that day, she stranded herself at home crying, just crying. He didn't call her, although she was waiting. He just continued handing her a little doll every morning outside her 's how those dolls piled up in her room... everyday.

After a month, she got herself together and went to school. But what made the pain resurfac was that... she saw him on the street... with another girl...He had a smile on his face, one that he never showed her...as he touched the doll...

She ran straight back home and looked at the dolls in her room, and tears fell... Why did he gave these to her... Those dolls are probably picked out by some other girls... In a fit of anger, she threw the dolls around.

Then the phone rang. It was him. He told her to come out to the bus stop outside her house. She tried to calm herself down and walked to the bus stop.

She kept reminding herself that she was going to forget him, that... it's going to end. Then he came to her sight. He was holding the big doll.

Sasuke: You came, I thought you were upset.

She couldn't help hating him, acting like nothing had happened and joking around. Soon, he held out the doll as usual...

Naru: I don't need it!  
Sasuke: What... why?

She grabbed the doll from his hand and threw it on the road.

Naru: I don't need this doll! I don't need it anymore!! I don't want to see a person like you ever again!

She spat out the words. But unlike any other day, his eyes were shaking.

Sasuke: I'm sorry

He apologized in a tiny and shaky voice. He then walked over to the road to pick up the doll.

Naru: You stupid!! Just leave the doll, throw it away!!

But he ignored her, then...

~Honk~ ~Honk~

With the loud honks the big truck was heading towards him

Naru: Sasuke! Move! Move away!

She shouted as loud as she could. He stood up and looked at her with sad eyes. Then...

BOOM!

The sound was terrifying. she screamed and she cried. But nothing could bring him back...

No matter how much she wished that she could take back the words that she has said to him... she couldn't... And that was how he went away from her.

After that day, she had to go through everyday with guiltiness and the sadness of losing him... And after spending 2 months like a crazy person... she finally took out the dolls.

Those were the only gifts he left her since the day they started going out. She remembered the days she spent with him. And she started counting the days, when they were in love...

Naru: One... two... three...

That was how... she started to count the dolls...

Naru: Four hundred and eighty four... four hundred and eighty five..

It all ended with 485 dolls. She then started to cry again with a doll in her arms . She hugged it tightly, then suddenly...

~I love you~ ~I love you~

She dropped the doll, shocked.

Naru: I....lo..ve...you??

She picked up the doll and pressed its stomach.

~I love you~ ~I love you~

It can't be! She pressed all the dolls' stomach as it piled on the side.

~I love you~ ~I love you~ ~I love you~

Those words came out non-stop. I...love you... Why didn't she realize that.... That his heart was always by her side, protecting her.

Why didn't she realize that he love her this much... she took out the doll under her bed and pressed it's stomach. That was the last doll, the one that fell on the road. It had his blood stain on it. The voice came out, the one that she was missing so much...

Sasuke's voice: Naru... Do you know what today is? We've been loving each other for 486 days. Do you know what 486 is? I couldn't say I love you.  
Um... since I was too shy... If you forgive me and take this doll, I will say that I love you... everyday... till I die... Naru... I love you...

The tears came flowing out of her. Why? Why? She asked God, why does she only know about all this now? He can't be by her side, but he loved her until his last minute...

For that... and for that reason... to her ... it became courage... to live a beautiful life...

*Naru-chan, it's 2 in the morning and it was already 2 hours after your birthday

I know it sucks. So flames are welcome. Criticizing is the best way a person can learn more. Oh, and before I forget, anyone that has this kind of story, I'm so sorry.


End file.
